This application is an improved case of the U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,380 to the effect that four groups of the rotatable clamp claws are to maximize its clamping capability to clamp various work pieces in different shapes, hereby facilitating the work process and also to provide a design for the same-side operation to expedite the operator's operations.